Irma Langinstein
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Irma Langinstein: 1996 - 2009 Irma spent her early years growing up in Fawcett City. Her parents had met while in college and had never planned to remain in Fawcett City for long, but Irma's birth put their future plans on the back-burner. Irma Langinstein: 2009 Shortly after Irma's twelfth birthday, the Langinsteins decided to pull the trigger and moved out to Star City. They bought some property and opened up a comic book shop like they had always planned. Irma Langinstein: 2009 - 2013 It did not take Irma long to befriend the girl whose family lived above the antique shop next to the Langinsteins' comic book store. This girl was me. It's fair to say that Irma and I shared many interests and were inseparable. Both Irma and myself were very academically minded and we arranged our school schedules so that the two of us would share most classes. I didn't realize it for a while, but Irma had an ulterior motive as she had a crush on me. She was heartbroken when I had to tell her I didn't share that same attraction, as I wasn't into girls, but we remained the best of friends. Irma Langinstein: 2013 During the infernal rampage across Star City, Irma and her parents lived in a military operated quarantine camp. Irma would sneak out of the camp on a few occasions, hoping to snap some photos or record some footage for her blog. This stupid idea nearly got her killed by a hellhound; but Irma was fortunately saved by a guy in a black muscle car that Irma later described as the type of guy she'd only ever seen in her "naughty dreams". Irma Langinstein: 2013 - 2015 Irma and I were reunited as best buds after the demon infestation was lifted. Irma's fascination with her hunky savior helped her realize she was bisexual and soon chose to come out to friends and family. Irma Langinstein: 2015 - 2016 I bunked with Irma for our first year of college, but I disappeared during finals week without warning. Irma was concerned, as a good friend would be, and decided to personally investigate the disappearance of me and my father. She began to suspect an alien abduction after a drunk man insisted he saw me being carried out of my home by four little green men. Irma Langinstein: 2016 Irma's investigation led her down a rabbit hole. After interviewing self-professed witnesses to extraterrestrial activity in Star City, Irma followed the clues. She went undercover at TCRI as a summer intern after learning its labs were a hot spot at the center of the area with the most frequency of alien sightings. Irma's snooping around got her caught by a six-foot-tall feline who chloroformed her. She later woke up in a veterinary hospital surrounded by other humanoid animals. The cat told Irma he had been watching her for a while and offered her a mutually beneficial deal: Irma was to help him with some science and he would give her proof of a secret alien terrorist cell.Network Files: Irma Langinstein 1 Irma Langinstein: 2016 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Irma often breaks awkward silences by talking about her unusual dreams or conspiracy theories like the dream where she was fifty feet tall after being hit by an 'Exaporon' ray, the one where she was changed into a rat, or the one where she was replaced by a robot. It gets really awkward when she discusses her "damsel in distress" fantasy dreams. * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) How would I describe Irma's personality? She's both brash and charming, in her own way, with a sarcastic wit. She has a romantic spirit but is also quite shy (except when she's performing a dramatic role). Irma is socially awkward when being herself around strangers, resulting in her tripping over her own words and often prone to Freudian slips. Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Level Intellect ** Expert of Biology ** Expert of Chemistry ** Expert of Computer Programming ** Expert of Genetics ** Expert Medic ** Great Memory * Blogger ** Amateur Demonologist ** Amateur Investigator * Talented Actress Weaknesses * Desperate for Romance * Near-Sighted * Overactive Imagination * Prone to Fainting * Somewhat Clumsy Trivia and Notes Notes * She is a composite character with Lindsey Baker from the IDW comics. Lindsey is a lesbian scientist and an ally of the Mutanimals. * Her portrait is based on her appearance in 1987 animated series, but the skirt is a nod to the 2012 series. * Irma's dreams and conspiracy theories are nods to various episodes of the 1987 animated series. Her alias, Rook, and being a robot are nods to 2012 animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Irma Langinstein * Character Gallery: Irma Langinstein Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Composite Character Category:Star Citian Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Scientists Category:Investigation Category:Actors Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Pest Control Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Medicine Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality